poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Zipper the Zoomit Dog
"Zipper the Zoomit Dog" is the first episode of season 2, and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It first aired June 2nd, 2012 in the US. Squirt reveals his secret past and vows to train Zipper to catch flying discs. Plot After completing a mission, Lucky and Niblet are walking through a park and pass by a picnic. Lucky helps Niblet control himself and "find his center" to stop him from eating the humans' picnic food, and then they see a puppy (Zipper) run through the picnic chasing after a zoomit (a flying disc) thrown by a teenage boy. She jumps to try and catch it, and ends up hitting a tree. Another teen catches the disc, and throws it back to his friend. Zipper goes after it again, and ends up falling into a waste basket. The boys don't know where she went, and then run off the eat lunch. Lucky and Niblet talk to Zipper and find out the she loves to chase zoomits, and her dream is to get adopted by a zoomit throwing human, despite not being very good at catching them. Niblet realizes that what she needs is a coach. Lucky says that they don't know any zoomit dogs, but Niblet says that they do, and that he'll jump at the chance to train Zipper. Back at the Pound, they find out that Niblet was talking about Squirt. However, Squirt refuses to train Zipper, and tells Lucky that he wants to put his zoomit days behind him. Squirt tells Lucky that he did used to be a zoomit dog, it started way back in New York's "Boney Island"; one day Squirt caught a zoomit, and caught the attention of a disc throwing human named Trevor who nick-named Squirt "wings" on account of his secret weapon (his ears). They played the competitive zoomit circuits and one day Squirt meet a puppy named Brutus. Squirt started training him, and they both participated with Trevor in competitions. One day, Brutus betrayed Squirt by biting him and making him blow a catch. Squirt, feeling humiliated, left Trevor and vowed to never train a zoomit dog again. Lucky tells Squirt that he understands, that they'll just have to think of something else, and goes to tell Zipper that Squirt can't help. Squirt sees an ad on TV about a zoomit competition happening at the local beach on Sunday featuring Trevor and a now full-grown Brutus (now nick-named "The Bird"). Squirt realizes that by training Zipper, he can get revenge on Brutus, so he goes and tells Zipper and the gang that he wants to help after all. To train Zipper, Strudel invents a machine that launches zoomits. Squirt starts off by telling Zipper the zoomit motto; "See the zoomit, chase the zoomit, be at one with the zoomit". After a slow start (as Cookie comments, "This is gonna be a long day") Zipper starts to get the hang of it, and Squirt says that the next step is to go to the beach on Sunday. Lucky questions this, but Squirt brushes it off. The arrive at the beach by hitching a ride on a bus. Niblet wants to chase segulls, but Lucky reminds him that they are here on a mission. Walking on the beach, they spy a girl who is not very good at catching zoomits. Zipper wants to go over to her, but Squirt insists on another area of the beach, the location of the zoomit competition. Squirt sees Brutus and he comments to Squirt "Never thought I'd see you again, chokey McChoke-choke!", and tells Zipper that she could never compete in competitive zoomit. Zipper says that she could, since she was trained by the best. Brutus replies that he was too, but he has something that Squirt doesn't, the competitive instinct; he gets the job done no matter what. Brutus then goes back to Trevor. Lucky takes Squirt aside and asks him what they are really doing at the beach. Squirt confesses that he knew Trevor and Brutus would be at the beach today, and that he knew that Zipper would make a great dog for Trevor. Lucky tells him that Trevor already has a dog (Brutus) and Squirt replies that Brutus is only with Trevor for the glory, not because he loves him. Trevor then sees Squirt and the two are reunited. Trevor checks to see if Squirt still has his "mad zoomit skills" by tossing a Zoomit for Squirt to catch. After catching it, Squirt tells Zipper to follow him back to Trevor. Zipper starts to win over Trevor by catching zoomits, until Brutus gets mad and catches a throw meant for Zipper, knocking her into the sand. He informs her that she just got a "reality check" and that she'll never be a zoomit dog. Zipper runs off crying, and Lucky tells Cookie, Strudel, and Niblet to find her. Meanwhile, Trevor goes to get Brutus signed in, Squirt starts barking and whimpering at Trevor, letting him know that he wants to play too, just like the old days. So Trevor goes to sign them both of them in Trevor checks in both Brutus and Squirt, meanwhile, Lucky questions Squirt why he is doing this, since they are on a mission to help Zipper. Squirt replies that he is doing the competition for ''Zipper, to make a statement for all of the "little guys" who get pushed around. Cookie tells Squirt that they are not about revenge, and Squirt assures her that what he is doing will all be for the best. As the competition begins, Strudel and Niblet inform Lucky that they were not able to find Zipper (although Niblet found plenty of leftover food). Trevor throws a zoomit for Squirt to catch, and Brutus knocks him out of the way and catches it himself. Trevor soon realizes that Squirt and Brutus have a "head-to-head thing going, that's rad!" While the competition goes on, Zipper is watching from the sidelines, and soon notices that zoomit catching girl from earlier, and goes over to her... As the competition goes on, and Brutus and Squirt are getting tired. Brutus comments "You're good Wings" Squirt replies "You're not so bad yourself" Brutus mentions that Trevor is the best human any dog ever had, and apologizes to Squirt for what he did to him years ago. Brutus reveals that he just wanted all of the glory- and all of Trevor- to himself, but he realized that Trevor has a big heart, there would have been room for two after all. Brutus then tells Squirt that if he plans on taking Trevor away from him, the competition is nowhere near over, because he loves Trevor and never wants to lose him. Squirt is touched by this, and he and Lucky notice that Zipper is now playing with the girl from earlier (whose mom lets her keep Zipper). Squirt then realizes what he has to do. Trevor has one last throw to decide which dog is the best, both Squirt and Brutus go after it, and Squirt intentionally blows the catch, letting Brutus catch the zoomit. Lucky asked Squirt what happened with the last jump, and Squirt confesses that there's no point in making Brutus look bad in front of Trevor; he has his human, they make each other happy, and Zipper has her human, and they make each other happy. Squirt says that the only one who was unhappy was himself, because he was focused on the wrong thing all along. Zipper thanks the Pound Puppies, especially Squirt. Squirt replies "You're welcome," and reminds her of the motto, with one change; see the zoomit, chase the zoomit, but never forget to be at one with your person. Zipper says that she likes this new version. At the end of the day, Lucky comments that everything worked out, and asks Strudel how they get back to the pound. Unfortunately, Strudel forgot to plan that part, so they're walking home, but at least there's a nice sunset. As the are leaving, Niblet sees some seagulls, and asks Lucky if he can chase them. Lucky tells Niblet to "go for it" and Niblet runs into the sunset, chasing seagulls. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Trevor / Fat Guy *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Tabitha's Mom Guest Starring the Voices of *Danny Cooksey - Teen Boy #2 / Volleyball Player *Grey DeLisle - Teen Boys' Mom / Tabitha *Jess Harnell - Announcer / Official *Myles Jeffrey - Teen Boy #1 / Announcer #2 *Tara Strong - Zipper *John York - Brutus / Bus Driver Quotes : '''Zipper:' Zoomit plus person plus me equals love! : Niblet: Of course! All she needs is a coach! (to Lucky) Like how you coached me from jumping in and ruining those nice folks' picnic. (To Zipper) I mean before you did. : Lucky: A coach, now that's an idea, Niblet. But we don't really know any zoomit dogs'.' : Niblet: '''Sure we do! : '''Lucky: We do? : Zipper: '''Awesome! : '''Niblet: '''And if I know this zoomit dog as much as I think I do, he'll jump at the chance to train you! : '''Squirt: (Cut to Shelter 17) Whoa whoa whoa, you want me to what? Not a chance, I'm outta here, I'm gone (walks away). : Squirt: Squirt, you're a genius. An evil genius. Trivia *This season 2 premiere episode marks the debut of a retooled opening theme animated by DHX Media Vancouver, featuring the addition of Rebound, Cupcake, and a new puppy named Patches, although he would not be formally introduced until episode 3 of this season. *This episode is featured on the Pound Puppies: Mission Adoption DVD. * Brutus is named after Marcus Junius Brutus, a historical figure well-known for his role in the betrayal and assassination of Julius Cesar. *The word "Frisbee" is a registered trademark of the Wham-O toy company, one of Hasbro's rivals (along with Mattel). This is probably a contributing reason as to why flying discs in this episode are referred to as "zoomits", a term which is not used in real life. *Error: During Squirt's story, he is shown to already have his Pound Puppy tag, despite not being a Pound Puppy yet. Continuity *Brutus and Trevor appear in the episode "Squawk" as background characters in a crowd. Allusions *New York's "Boney Island" is a parody of the real-life "Coney Island." Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes